My Destiny
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog - does the name ring any bells? Maybe not to the average person reading my journal... a heavenly choir of angels sings when someone says that name. Because it's my name, and this journal is something I've recorded every adventure I've ever had in... This journal has recorded My Destiny... Silver/Blaze. ABANDONED FOR NOW.


**_A/N: The story you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! *hears crickets* Oh, come on, guys… don't tell me you weren't waiting for the story that would explain my theory on Sonic's parentage! ANYWAYS, here it is! If you haven't read the theory on my profile page, then you'll have to bear with me, because Sonic's parents won't appear till the end of this chapter. DO NOT SKIP THE ENTIRE THING, BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ IT – YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T._**

**_I'm also going to style the beginning of each chapter like the people who wrote the old "Sonic Underground" scripts did – with a little input on the main storyline for that chapter._**

**_Don't forget to read and review! If you don't like it, then don't flame me! Haters gonna hate. So, I hope you enjoy this story!_**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

**000**

_Let me tell you a story – a story of fear, hatred, anger, desperation, relief, happiness, joy… but most importantly, a story about love. But first, think about this. Sonic the Hedgehog – does the name ring any bells? Maybe not to the average person reading my journal, but to me, a heavenly choir of angels sings when someone says that name. Because it's my name, and this journal is something I've recorded every adventure I've ever had, every person I've ever met, every second I've never stopped running in… This journal has recorded My Destiny, and how I got here._

"_To the well-organised mind, Death is but the next great adventure." Strange, that I should use Professor Dumbledore's quote from one of the Harry Potter films. But it's true. To a person like me, Death doesn't stop any adventures – perhaps you could say that Death triples them. And everyone who knows me personally knows that I need adventure – I'm not the kind of guy to sit around and play video games all day long. I mean, I'm a speedy, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog who finds it his job to defeat an evil mastermind with the IQ of 300._

_But my world died. The world I fought to save so many times – at many points, with a cost to my own life – it burned to death; buildings crumbled to the ground; and the sky started falling. How, you ask? Well, let me tell you…_

**000**

**This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness… Life is a struggle, and people live without hope.**

A young male hedgehog, glowing with a bright teal aura, flew through the air, looking around his desolate surroundings with disgust and upset. His silver fur stood out, shining, against the glow of fire and lava around him, and his golden eyes were shining against the dark clouds of ash. His name, you ask? Silver the Hedgehog.

**How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point… to the Flames.**

As Silver flew through the air, a tower of flames reared up in front of him. Silver's eyes narrowed – these flames were the ones that destroyed his home at least some 200 years ago, the ones that made people like him – poor and alone – live in suffering. His hands clenched into fists, and he sent waves of pure, psychokinetic energy at the flames to banish them back to where they came from.

**_These_ flames… They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form, that we cannot truly defeat – the Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis…**

"Silver!"

Surprised, Silver turned around in the air, and felt a leap of happiness in his heart as he saw his best – and only – friend hopping over the decrepit buildings to reach him. Her lilac fur was highlighted by the eternal flames, and her golden eyes – so golden, like his – shone brightly in their sockets. The red jewel on her forehead reflected the light of the flames, as well; her outfit – a purple trench coat, lined with gold at the neck and magenta at the hem; white tights; white gloves with fluff on her wrists; and dark pink, almost red high heels with a white strap across the middle and more fluff around her ankles – was dusty with ash. She was barely panting due to her agility. Silver looked her over once more before saying clearly, "Blaze – what's wrong?"

Blaze the Cat pointed behind her – and said in an irritated tone of voice, "He's appeared again!" – referring to Iblis, the monster they had fought together ever since they had met.

Silver straightened out in the air, then curled up and flew towards Iblis's domain in dizzying speeds. Blaze watched after he left, then hopped away over the decrepit buildings and landscape to follow and assist him in the fight.

**000**

_My friends would fight this monster that burned away at our world day and night, without rest or hesitation. They would do anything and everything in their power to stop Iblis. And they did, but – again – it was with a cost…_

**000**

The pair stood together, looking in separate directions. Silver was staring at the Chaos Emeralds he held in his hands, one coloured cyan and the other a bright white. Blaze was looking out over the desolate landscape, watching out for any of Iblis's spawn that could potentially attack them. Silver then spoke up, and what he said made Blaze's ears twitch, as though she were interested.

"I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past." He held the glowing emeralds out in front of him. "I'm sure of it."

Blaze turned around, her hands balled into fists and resting on her hips. "So you have a plan?"

Silver slowly turned to Blaze, and looked up at her. He nodded. Blaze spoke up again, which was extremely rare for her, as she didn't speak a lot. "Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames." Due to her fire powers, she could tell whether Iblis was extremely close to where they were, or whether he was miles away. She turned away from Silver, and started to walk forwards. Silver's long legs made him able to catch up with her quickly.

They didn't know that the trials of their lives lay ahead of them, where their friendship, loyalty and love for each other would be tested, but Silver still grasped her hand in his. Blaze squeezed his back lightly.

**000**

They ran forwards to face the humongous fire monster – possibly for the final time. Silver pointed at Iblis, and yelled out, "C'mon, Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!"

Iblis roared in disagreement, but Silver still gave Blaze his trademark, natural and confident – but not cocky or arrogant – smile. She smiled back, but then scowled again as they turned back to Iblis. Silver smirked.

"And it's gonna be game over for you, boy!" he muttered underneath his breath, before charging forwards with Blaze for the final clash with Iblis.

**000**

The flames reared up once more, and the real Flames of Disaster showed themselves to Silver and Blaze. The hedgehog stepped forwards, even as small embers of flames landed on the rock around him. He crossed his arms over, holding the Chaos Emeralds tight.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power…" he started to chant. Blaze found him to be oddly mesmerising, before she realised what he was trying to do.

"Eternal Sun – the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis – you cursed Flames of Disaster!" He outstretched his arms and the Chaos Emeralds, and the Flames rushed into the emeralds. But they just would not enter Silver's soul. He howled in pain, and then grunted as he was rejected and pushed back by the Flames. He stared down at the emeralds, and said in a voice laced with pain and confusion, "No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" He grunted in pain a few more times, before he felt Blaze's soft, gloved hand on his shoulder. His head whipped around, and – if it wasn't for the pain coursing through his soul right then – he would be feeling a lot of pain from whiplash. "Blaze–!"

She interrupted him. "I'll take Iblis." Silver's eyes widened; he couldn't lose her! He was going to tell her about his feelings for her once they defeated Iblis! She saw his eyes widen, but mistook the gesture as surprise, rather than shock and despair. "Don't worry – my soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." She laid her hand on top of one of his, and then snatched the emeralds out of his hands before stepping forwards to accept the Flames.

They rushed inside of her without a hitch; when she next spoke, her voice was strong but laced with pain. "Come on – make it quick! Use your Chaos Control… to stop time… Then… Seal us into a different dimension!"

But Silver firmly shook his head. "No! I can't do that to you!"

"Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!"

Silver's heart ached as he clenched his hands into fists, attempting to muster up the courage and enough Chaos Energy to do exactly what she had ordered him to. But… he couldn't. He just couldn't do that to her. He let his head fall as he said sadly, "I _can't_! I wouldn't know… what to do… without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world… You're my friend… right?" _No… I meant to say I love you…_

Amazingly, Blaze laughed. "…You're still so naïve. But… I…" She turned to face him with a sad sort of smile on her face. "…I've always liked that about you…"

She closed her eyes, and then they snapped open once more as she outstretched the emeralds just as he had done. A bubble of purple fire surrounded her, and then she turned into a sparkling ghost. She dropped the Chaos Emeralds to the ground, and started to float away into the sky and up to the clouds. Silver ran forwards, looking up at her crystalline form. "Blaze…!"

Her last words to him echoed in the air. "Good luck, Silver!" As she floated towards the clouds, she smiled softly at him and outstretched her hand, as if she was reaching for him so that she could hold him one last time.

He continued to watch her, before a bright burst of sunlight graced the ground of Iblis's domain and the surrounding areas of Crisis City. He shielded his eyes, before looking around. He lowered his head, and raised his hand up to wipe away at the tears that stung in his eyes.

**000**

_After Blaze sacrificed herself to save the world, she used the Chaos Emeralds power to Chaos Control herself into another dimension where Iblis could reign, free and unconstrained. But Silver was almost delirious without her by his side; he had loved her that much…_

_When the rest of us – Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Eggman, Elise and I myself – found out about Blaze's sacrifice, we couldn't believe the heroic act that she had committed to save the world she had loved so much. We defeated the being that wanted to corrupt and destroy all the timelines of the universe, and that in it-self should have brought Blaze back._

_But it didn't – only Shadow's Chaos Control to another dimension (and, with lucky chance, the one Blaze resided in) could bring back the lilac cat we admired so much._

_Two years afterwards, we found out about Silver and Blaze's budding relationship – they were so sweet together. Never could I have imagined that they'd be what they are to me today._

_When, on my 21st birthday, a DNA test result proved to me my suspicions about them, I was overjoyed that I had finally found people that could hold me and cherish me like your parents would…_

_Because Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat are my parents, and I shall cherish their memories forever. This is just part one of My Destiny…_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


End file.
